Wonderwall
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Reputation the estimation in which a person or thing is held, esp. by the community or the public generally...That is what Olivia Benson had and it didn't hold well with Elliot Stabler since he was partnered with her. High school, and then present day. EO
1. Favor

AN: You guys must be mad at me because I haven't updated, but my internet has been off for a long time and writer's block, of course. It happens to the best of us. I'm just writing more stories to get my creative juices going for my other stories. This is a high school fic—semi-AU and romance…it it my favorite, so I decided to give it a shot.

DISCLAIMER

Story time…

"So, for the past few weeks I've been listening to my classes and their requests to do a project. At first, I was unsure, but since you guys have been so persistent about it…I guess." The teacher said as the students cheered. "But! This is not going to be an easy project: fun if you let it, but not easy. You will have partners and this project will be for a semester grade."

The teacher passed out an outline, and then explained it. After she was done she began to assign partners.

"Elliot, Olivia is your partner." Elliot looked at her as if she was crazy. Since he was the last one called and the rest of class was free time Eliot decided to talk to her.

"Mrs. Sanders, can I talk to you?" Elliot asked politely as he leaned on her desk.

"Sure, about what?"

"My partner. Mrs. Sanders, I know why you choose the partners the way you did, but I can't work with Olivia." Mrs. Sanders graded some papers while she listened to him.

"Why not?"

"Well, she is either ditching school or getting suspended. She doesn't do her work and she is a troublemaker. All she does is cause chaos with whom ever she is with. No one likes her—no one." There was some truth to that statement. Not a lot of people liked Olivia Benson and that was because she wasn't a person who was easy to get along with. She had more enemies than friends--that is if she did have friends, where as Elliot was a straight student who everyone got along with. He has never got into a fight or has been suspended.

"I understand your concerns and that is why I partnered you with Olivia." Mrs. Sanders stopped grading the papers and looked as Elliot. "What are you doing after school?"

"What?" Elliot scratched the back of his head, and then got on his crutches. "Ah…nothing. I've got to catch up on some homework, but that is all."

"Can you stay after for a minute?" She wore a serious expression on her face as she asked the question.

"Sure."

"Mrs. Sanders, you wanted to talk to me?" Elliot asked as he hopped in.

"Yes, thank you for coming." She put some papers into her suitcase, and then went over to Elliot.

"No problem."

"I bet you are wondering why I wanted to talk to you." Elliot looked at her for a moment, and then shook his head in agreement. "Well, this is about your partner Olivia."

"What about her? Are you going to change my partner?" There was hope in Elliot's eyes.

"No. Elliot, the reason why I choose for you to be Olivia's partner is because you are a model student and maybe…just maybe you'll rub off on her. Olivia Benson is a smart young lady. I've looked at all her past grades and even her recent grades and they are outstanding, but I don't see why she acts the way she does. At first, I thought it was her trying to fit in…but it feels as if there is more to the story." Mrs. Sanders explained as she sat on the edge of a desk.

"Like what?"

"I can't really specify because I don't know myself and you are a student. I'm not suppose to share that with you."

"Well, you kind of did already."

"Alright, but the only reason I am telling you is because I trust you. Please do not abuse my trust. Do not tell or repeat this to anyone." Mrs. Sanders got up and began to pace.

"I promise."

"At first, like every teacher I assumed the Olivia was a troublemaker. I thought that she just wanted to be the center of attention and didn't care for school—just like you assumed. But, who could blame anyone, you know, she didn't do her work and was always getting into fights. Then I thought about. Olivia may not do her work all the time, but she does turn in enough assignments to pass with at least a C…I guess. Anyone could do that, but it was the way she did it…the papers she turned in. And the fact that she turns in papers in general. So, that is what made me look at past test grades. The answers that she was giving me weren't like any other student. It was different, unique, and at the same time it got the point across. When I saw the tests I understood why she was in the classes that she was in. There was no way she could have cheated and got a grade like she did." She turned her head to look at Elliot. "I mean her test was completely different from everyone else's since she took hers late."

"So, what made you conclude that something was wrong?" Elliot leaned forward and analyzed the information that he was just fed.

"I—I don't know, something just seems off. Every time I see her she always has this…strange look in her eyes, troubled maybe. It is the way she does things: it is either you care or don't care, not an in-between. Did you ever notice that she is usually depressed before she gets into a fight, and then afterwards she is very happy?"

"No."

"Well, that is all I have and know. It may or may not sound like something to you, but I know something is wrong. If I could I would try to help her, but she won't talk to me and let me in. I can't get her to listen to me."

"Why do you feel that she will listen to me?"

"I don't, but I trust you more than any other student here. If she is going to listen to anyone it is going to be you or someone her age, but I'm going with you. Will you help me?"

"Wait, is this why you let the class do the project?" Elliot put two and two together.

"Yeah, I'm just really worried about her." The older woman honestly replied.

"Sure, I'll help you." Elliot wasn't sure about his decision, but he trusted Mrs. Sanders' instincts.

"Thank you so much, Elliot."

"Olivia, where are you going?" Elliot asked when he saw Olivia walk into his room dressed up. She had on tight low-riding pants, a white tank top with a black leather jacket, and three inch heels on. Elliot could tell that she put on make-up, but it wasn't obvious, just the eyeliner since it was dark. The make-up that Olivia had put on made her face look dirty, but in a cute way. She almost looked like a rocker chick.

"To a party." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Olivia, we have to do a project."

"We have weeks to do it. Stop being a goody to shoes and come with me." She picked up her purse, and took her keys out. "Are you coming or not?"

Elliot thought about what he was talking about with Mrs. Sanders and agreed to. He wasn't really a party person, but this way one of the ways that he could get to know the supposedly troubled girl. "Yeah."

Since it was a Friday Elliot could go out and come back any time he pleased. He didn't have to ask his parents just as long as they knew that he was leaving and where he was going.

"I thought that you were doing a project." Mr. Stabler said as he looked at the two.

"We are, Mr. Stabler, but I thought that since this project is a semester long and we are going to work non-stop on it that we might as well have fun before we cannot do it at all. The party is just to release some stress." Olivia said sweetly and convincingly. Mr. Stabler crossed his arms and looked at Elliot.

"Alright, see you when you get home." Mr. Stabler said to Elliot and was about to leave the room when he called Elliot back as a second thought. "Elliot, stay for a minute."

Olivia warmed up the car as she waited for Elliot to come out. He exited his house about five minutes later. "So, what was that about?"

"My father just wanted to cover some rules about what I can and cannot do at parties." Elliot explained as he sat a six-pack of beer on the back seat. "Like no drinking or doing drugs."

"What parent exactly expects a child to follow that rule? Besides, how would he know?" Olivia started the car, and then pulled off.

"Oh, he doesn't go to sleep, until his kids get back home. We don't have a curfew on weekends, but he wants to make sure that we get back. Then he does his test to see if we followed the rules." Olivia whistled as she smiled.

"Damn, you've got it bad."

"Doesn't your mom have rules?" Elliot found his window and was going to take advantage of it.

"Nope! I can do whatever I please whenever I please." She sped up and shifted the stick. As she kept one hand on the wheel she searched for something. "Elliot, can you open that glove department and see if there is a pack of cigarettes in it?"

Elliot pulled the pack of cigarettes out once he found them, and then handed it to her.

"Thank you." The pack of smokes was opened in no time and one was in her mouth. She rolled the window all the way down, and lit her cigarette.

"You're welcome. Whose party are we going to?"

"Someone you don't know." She said mysteriously.

AT THE PARTY

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand as they moved through the crowd. It was difficult because Elliot was on crutches and people didn't want to move, but they did reluctantly. Even though they could barely move they manage to make it out the other side and exit through the patio door. Once they were out Olivia escorted Elliot to a table by the pool, and then went over to a cooler and got two beers.

"Olivia, what are you doing with those?" Elliot stared at Olivia as she tried to urge him to take the beer, but he repeatedly declined.

"I was trying to get us something to drink, but you obviously aren't thirsty." Olivia opened her beer, and then took a huge gulp.

"I am, but I don't drink underage." Elliot crossed his arms and looked her square in the eyes. "I don't disobey my parents rules."

"Oh, so you've never gotten in trouble for doing anything bad?"

"Never, I know not to disobey my parents."

"Well, from what I know about you…you're a devout Catholic. But, isn't that…going against what God has told you; what your parents have told you? I bet you are wondering what I'm talking about…sex. I'm talking about sex." Olivia paced back and forth in front of him. "Also, I bet your parents, especially your father is one of those people who tells you not to lie to them or don't lie in general. But, here you are lying to me. So, you are basically a liar and you are not only disobeying your earthly, but heavenly father as well. Isn't it a sin to disobey your parents?"

"That is a whole other thing." Elliot defended as he uncrossed his arms.

"No, it isn't. Just because you say it is doesn't make it true." Olivia ran a hand through her hair, and then cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm only human; we're not perfect, we make mistakes also."

"Exactly. I'm not trying to get on you or your religion, but you make it seem you are this perfect person who makes no mistakes. Making mistakes is apart of learning about life and experiences. If you never live you can never truly appreciate life. I'm not saying that you have to drink or do anything bad, but you play everything safe. Be spontaneous. Do something that you have never done before."

"Don't you think that you are the last person to be saying this to me? All you do is drink, have sex, party, and fight." Elliot regretted saying it as soon as it came out of his mouth. A fire soared in Olivia's eyes as she got up and tried to contain her anger, but it was too strong. A burst of energy surged through Olivia, and then she pushed the chair that Elliot was currently occupying into the pool and walked away.

"I don't have time for this shit." Olivia mumbled to herself.

Tell me what you think…


	2. Strange

"How did the first week go?" Mrs. Sanders asked Elliot as soon as he walked into class. He knew what she was talking about, but he didn't want to talk about it.

"Not well, we kinda got off on the wrong foot." Elliot felt really stupid for what happened that night. He had no right to say that, even thought he was offended by what she said. It wasn't so much that he was offended, but it was the way she went about it.

"How so?"

"I said some things that I shouldn't have because I got upset at what she was saying to me." He sat at his desk and opened his book to the assigned lesson that was on the door. "I don't really want to talk about it.

The class started to fill up not soon afterwards and Olivia was the last one to walk in. She had a cast on her arm and a black eye. Elliot could have simply ignored her for the time being, but Mrs. Sanders changed the seats around to accommodate the semester project. So, now Elliot and Olivia were sitting next to each other.

Despite how Elliot felt about what he said to Olivia, he was mad at her. She pushed him in the pool when he had a broken leg. It didn't matter how mad she was, she had no right to do that. He almost drowned because he had on a huge cast and only one working leg.

While, the teacher taught the lesson. Olivia looked outside at the sky. Her head was somewhere else and it looked as though she wanted to escape. It looked as if she was suffocating and Elliot could see what Mrs. Sanders was talking about. Olivia did have a strange look in her eyes and it seemed as though in any minute something was about to happen.

"Ms. Benson, are you paying attention?" Everyone in the class looked at her as she continued to stare out the window. Her eyes were huge and taking in all she saw.

"Yeah." She said so softly that the teacher barely heard her. Olivia told the teacher word for word what was said in the lesson. "Anything else you want you want to know?"

"No, that is all."

The next day, Olivia didn't come in at all. As a matter of fact, she didn't come in for the next four days.


	3. To Truly Look

The next week, Olivia was as good as new. She even came to class prepared to work. She did more than her share of work and Elliot wondered what was up. He didn't ask, but quietly observed her. After school they went to the library and studied for two hours without talking one another. The next day went the same way, except they went to her house. Olivia was reluctant about it, but just went through with inviting Elliot into her house.

The house was messy when they walked in. Everything was torn out and there was a sour smell in the house.

"Give me an hour to clean up, and then we can start." Olivia gestured for Elliot to follow her and walked to the back of the place. She stopped at a door, and then took a key out to unlock it. After she was done unlocking the door, she walked in and her things on a couch in her room and Elliot did the same. Her room was cleaned and smelled great. The wall was a tan color and a few posters covered her walls. Also, she had some art pieces. Some were painted and others were photographed. There were book shelters in her room and were filled with hundreds of books. There were books of poetry, mystery, drama, science fiction, crime, and a huge amount of romance. Well, there was actually a tie between romance and crime. She had a massive music collection and a stereo system that would make most kids envious.

Then there was a cabinet in her room that was locked. Elliot was very curious about the cabinet since it was so secure and everything else wasn't. Also, if it were such a big secret why would it be on display like that? Why would it be so obvious?

"Elliot, help yourself to anything in the room if you like, but do not leave with it." Olivia smiled at the last part. Elliot skimmed through a couple of interesting books while he heard noises of cleaning up. A half an hour later, Olivia walked in with a basket full of liquor bottles and stopped in front of the locked cabinet. She sat the basket down and pulled out a key to unlock the cabinet. When the cabinet was opened Elliot could see that the cabinet was filled with various kinds of liquor bottles—they were all empty as well as those that were in the basket. The bottles were sat in the cabinet, and then locked away.

As Olivia said, she was finished within an hour. Everything was in order and the house smelled much better.

Elliot sat on the floor against Olivia's bed while she lay on the bed. They got to working on their project immediately and began to compare notes. Olivia outlined what should go into the final part of the project while Elliot found the unnecessary information that they didn't need anymore.

"Olivia…" Elliot said as he looked at her softly.

"Yeah." She didn't know that he was looking at her, so she didn't pay it any mind.

"How does it feel to be an only child?" Olivia then looked at him.

"For me…it's lonely." Olivia replied honestly. "I have no one except my mother and they are times when we really don't get along. Sometimes I can't stand her or my father for what they have done to me."

"What did they really do to you? It may seem unfair at first, but in the long run you'll appreciate them—trust me." Elliot smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Elliot, you don't know my parents—hell, I don't even know my father. He got my mom pregnant and left." Olivia was only halfway telling the truth. She was being vague and misleading Elliot to believe something else. "And I know for a fact that my mom hasn't been the same since then."

"That is why you should appreciate your mother more. She didn't abandon you like your father did. She cares for you and has been caring for you all of your life." Elliot honestly didn't know what he was talking about, and if he did he would have kept his mouth shut. Or he would have said something else.

"She might as well have and she did. Lets just drop the subject." Olivia got off the bed and began to exit the room. "I have to cook dinner."

Elliot just thought that Olivia was being a selfish girl who put too much on her mother when it was the other way around. Olivia was just stressed out about the whole thing between her and Elliot. She should've just kept to herself like she has been doing all of these years, but she needed someone to talk to. Someone started to knock on the door and interrupted her thoughts. As she made her way to the door, Elliot stood at the frame of her doorway waiting to talk to her.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked her boyfriend as he grabbed her for a hug, and then kissed her.

"I missed you." Justin showed this by giving another passion-filled kiss. "I haven't seen you in a week."

"I missed you too, but you know what I've told you about coming over here during weekdays. What if my mother was to come home early?" Olivia rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, yeah." They kept quiet fro a moment, until Justin saw Elliot. "How is that?"

"That's just Elliot. He is my partner for a project that my teacher assigned."

"Alright." He sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm about to leave and I want you to come by later on tonight." Justin gave Olivia another peck on the lips.

"Do you want me go bring you some food?"

"Of course, that's a given."

"I'll see you later on, bye."

The two silently ate at the table.

"Olivia, I'm sorry about earlier." Elliot apologized as he played with his food. "I don't know your situation and it was wrong for me to assume anything."

"It's okay. You're like everyone else: you just assume things." Olivia picked up both of their plates and threw the leftover food on their plates away. "You should get going; it's late."

"Yeah, I should. See you at school tomorrow."

TBC…

AN: I am trying my hardest not to be an undependable author, but it is so hard. Between trying to keep grades up and going to physical therapy, it is hard trying to write something satisfactory for others and myself. I really am going to finish all of my stories, I just can't specify when. Not only that, my notebook was misplaced that outlined the whole story.


End file.
